PAW Patrol History: Skye
by starreader001
Summary: This is the history of Skye before PAW Patrol. Read PAW Patrol History: Zuma before this, so you don't read out of order. Skye lives in a life of fashion, talent, and wealthy. Although, with the mother she has and owner she lives with, she can't live her real dreams. She has to fight through her feelings of fear and regret, and show that she needs to make her own decisions. Enjoy.
1. Skye

**Hello readers. Sorry from yesterday, I was super busy and forgot to write and publish this. This is Skye's story before she came to the PAW Patrol. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Skye**

Chapter: 1

There was a noisy night at the airport. Crowds of people like fans, paparazzi, and reporters were surrounding the drop off where a woman and three female dogs that were very popular around the globe. One of these dogs was a Cockapoo pup dressed in a pink dress and sunglasses. "I feel happy that these lucky people get the chance to see us" said the Cockapoo. "Oh Skye, these people don't deserve us. We shouldn't even be here" said the white poodle in a bright green dress. "Mom, why would that be?" asked Skye. "Don't worry about it darling" said Skye's mother. A man in a suit and tie said in a microphone," Attention customers, please be informed and welcoming to Sylvia Fester, and her companion Julie with her pups Skye and Hazel.

"Thank you everyone, it is very nice to be here" said Sylvia who had blonde curly hair, wrinkles, red lipstick, sunglasses, a black tight dress, and black high heels. Sylvia, her poodle Julie, and Julie's pups Skye and Hazel made their way to their limousine that was waiting outside. They got in and were transported on their way to the hotel they would be staying in. "What's the name of the hotel mother?" asked Skye. "What does it matter? It's just a hotel" said Julie. "Oh ok" said Skye looking down. Hazel who was the white colored Cockapoo in a purple dress, leaned over to Skye and whispered," The Stairway". "Thanks" Skye whispered back.

They got to the hotel, and settled in. "Mmm, Adventure Bay. Just another dump on the globe to perform in front of a bunch of mangy low lives" said Julie. Skye laying on her bed gripped her pillow silently. "That's not nice. Everyone we meet is so kind" thought Skye. "Ok girls, tomorrow we are performing, so I want you to not screw up and make our rivals jealous" said Julie grinning and giggling. "Yes mother" said Skye and Hazel. Then they went to sleep. Except Skye. She was thinking about her first performance at the Fabulous Flyers show. There she met the star and champion pilot, Ace Soaringson. She was so beautiful, kind, and talented. Skye to this day could remember the last thing Ace said to her. "Never give up on your dreams, because if you do, you'll never take off, and remember to glide your way through those dreams" she said to her.

Although, Skye didn't know how to make her dreams come true without mother getting upset, Hazel getting worried, and her fans, being shocked. Her life was a roller coaster of getting out of hell trying to reach heaven, but the demons are just too strong.

 **Well, that was chapter 1. I really hope you enjoyed this. And tell me your thoughts on the mysterious adding of The Stairway hotel. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	2. The moment of admition

**Hello readers. You might be wondering why I have made this chapter today since it's Tues, well I got nothing busy to do, so you guys get a long chapter today. Lucky you.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Skye**

Chapter 2:

Morning came when Skye, Hazel, and their mother were backstage of the place they would be performing at. Skye was sitting in her chair, staring in the mirror, thinking. "I just don't enjoy this anymore" Skye thought. "Skye dear, are you ready?" called her mother walking up to her. "Yes mother, and also, um, I was hoping you could remind me to tell you something after?" asked Skye. "Hmm, alright, but you better get up there quickly" said Julie. "Going" said Skye. She stood next to her sister Hazel at the front wing ready to go on. "Nervous?" asked Hazel. "Nah, this will be a piece of cake" replied Skye. "Is it to you though?" asked Hazel. Skye thought about what she said, but before she could answer, a man on a microphone announced," I am honored to welcome to Adventure Bay Talk Show, Skye and Hazel, the pups of Julie, owned by Sylvia Fester the fashion dog owner" said the man which led everyone to applause.

Skye and Hazel entered and sat on the orange couch on stage that was next to a woman sitting in an orange chair. "Hello Skye, hello Hazel" said the woman. The woman was brown with black dreads, she wore a green tight dress and had black heels. "Hello Dayna" said Skye and Hazel. "Ok Skye and Hazel, we have some questions for you" said Dayna. Hours passed by till the show was over, and Skye, Hazel, Julie, and Sylvia were on their way back to the hotel. "Oh yes, Skye, you said you wanted to tell me something?" said Julie. "Oh right, uh, could I tell you in private when we get there?" said Skye nervously. "Well, if it's that important, you should tell all of us" said her mother. "No, I will tell you later" said Skye. "No, you will tell us here and now" demanded her mother. "No!" screamed Skye. Julie's ears perked up. "Well then, if you want it that way, no Mr. Squeakums tonight, and five tail bites for you, missy!" said Julie. "No mother, bite me instead" said Hazel calmly. "Hazel, please don't? Not again" whispered Skye. "It's ok Skye" Hazel whispered back. "Alright Hazel, but Skye still gets no toy" barked Julie.

At the hotel, Skye was laying in her bed hearing the screaming of Hazel's pain from the bathroom. Skye was crying in her pillow. "Why mother? Why?!" Skye screamed in her pillow. After every performance, everyone takes their outfits and make-up off, so when Hazel and Julie came out, Hazel was a mess. She had bruises, cuts, bites, and burn marks on her face, legs chest and tail. "You did this you know" said her mother. Every time Skye misbehaves, or disobeys, Hazel takes her pain. "Why do you do this?" asked Skye in tears. "Because I love you. I would hate to see my own little sister get torn up like me" replied Hazel shedding a tear of love and pain. Hazel went into the bathroom for a bath, as Julie came up to Skye. "So now that we are in _private_ , what would you like to tell me?"

"*sigh*, Ok, remember when we met Ace Soarington?" asked Skye. "Yes, your childhood hero" said Julie. "Well, she told me to never give up on my dreams" said Skye. "Wait, isn't your dream to be a famous star?" asked Julie. "Yes, but not in this way" said Skye. "What are you saying? Get to the point!" yelled her mother. "It's just- ", began Skye. "Tell me!" SPIT IT OUT!" bellowed Julie. "I WNT TO QUIT MY LIFE OF FASHION, FORTUNE, AND FAME, AND BECOME A PILOT LIKE ACE SOARINGTON!" Skye screamed back. Then the was the sound of silence, and the look of total shock on Julie's and Hazel's face when she walked in.

 **Well, that was chapter 2. Your welcome for the early chapter. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	3. The answer

**Hello readers. I am back after a long time, sorry about that. I have been really occupied lately, but don't worry, soon I won't have anything getting in my way of entertaining you guys.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Skye**

Chapter 3:

"What?!" barked Julie. Skye tucked in her tail and drooped her ears. "You are not even capable of doing any flying, let alone tricks on your own four feet. You were born a fashion dog, you've been a fashion dog, and you will stay a fashion dog. It's in your blood, and I am not going to let that waste!" said Julie furiously. "Why should you be the one making my decisions?" asked Skye angrily. "Because I am your mother, and you are my star daughter of the group. I am not going to lose our popularity because of your foolish and selfish decision. Julie grabbed Skye by the neck, threw her in the bathroom, and locked the door. Skye was left in the bathroom for the rest of the night.

When morning came, Skye woke up in the bathtub. "Ugh, this is not how I expected it to go" Skye said to herself. She walked up to the door and tried turning the knob to find out it was still locked. "Hey? HEY?! Can someone open the door?!" yelled Skye. "I am not opening this door you thief!" Julie yelled back. "What are you talking about?!" Skye yelled confused. "You know damn right what I'm talking about. Stealing all of my jewelry, outfits, and money, you little bitch!" barked Julie. "What?! Why would I want to steal any of your crap?!" barked Skye. "You know very well why! Does not becoming a pilot ring a bell?!" barked Julie. "This is bullshit!" screamed Skye tearing up.

Then there was the sound of Julie leaving the room. "Mom? MOM?! Mom… please" Skye said starting to cry. Then the door clicked and opened. "Hazel?" said Skye. "Hey don't tell mom ok. I'd hate to stay home all by myself and have my sister locked up in the bathroom" said Hazel smiling. Skye hugged Hazel. "Is it true? You want to be a pro pilot like Ace Soarington? asked Hazel. "Yes. It's been my dream ever since I met her" said Skye. Hazel looked at Skye for a second. "Are you sure you want this?" asked Hazel. Skye nodded. "Alright, then I will do everything I can to help you achieve your dreams like I have been wanting to do ever since you were born" said Hazel. "Thank sis, I don't know what I would do without you" said Skye. "Now the first thing we need to worry about is mother" said Hazel.

 **Well, that was chapter 3. Sorry for the long break. I was thinking that after this story, I could start up this Pokemon series I have been wanting to do, so be ready for that. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	4. The real mother

**Hello readers. Here is the next chapter. I have left a poll for anyone to look at and make their votes on the question. So please look at that and vote quickly.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Skye**

Chapter 4:

Skye and Hazel went straight to Sylvia. "Sylvia?" said Skye. "Yes Skye?" said Sylvia. "I don't mean to be a problem, but I need to tell you something about mother" said Skye. "What's wrong with your mother?" asked Sylvia. All of a sudden, the lights went out making it pitch black. Then, there was a scream and a thud. The lights went on as Skye and Hazel saw Sylvia lying on the ground with her eyes wide open and a slit throat. "*SCREAM!*" went Skye. "You two are such bastards, you know that?" said a voice. Skye and Hazel looked back to see their mother holding a bloody knife in her mouth.

"Now get your little asses in the bathroom now!" barked Julie. Julie through the knife at a pillow on the coach. Skye and Hazel then ran into the bathroom. Julie slammed the door and locked it. Skye and Hazel sat close together. Skye was shaking and crying into Hazel's fur, and Hazel was sitting there with tears in her eyes cursing at her mother at the top of her lungs. "How could you, you fricking bitch. Why would you kill your own owner?!" screamed Hazel. "I am not losing my life and getting turned in, or losing my popularity because of you two. And It all had to happen because of Skye's selfish little dream of hers that will never come true!" said Julie. "Why not you just kill us, if you don't care about us?!" screamed Skye still crying. "You two are part of my popularity. If I were to kill you, I'd need to make a cover up plan, I would lose my popularity, and it would look suspicious to my fans" said Julie. "You fricking witch" said Hazel. "Save your breath for tomorrow. We are leaving tomorrow for China, and I can't have any exhausted stars" said Julie.

Later that night in the bathroom, Hazel woke up Skye when she was asleep. "Skye, wake up" whispered Hazel. "What do you need?" asked Skye. "I am going to get you out of here" said Hazel.

 **Well, that was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you take your votes on the poll, please, it really helps. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	5. The skys of Skye

**Hello readers. This is the last chapter Skye's history. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to finish this PAW Patrol History series, or you want me to start up this Pokémon series I've got an idea for.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Skye**

Chapter 5:

"What do you mean, get me out of here?" asked Skye nervously. "What? You think we are going to listen to what she says? You are getting out of here. You won't survive in this life long" said Hazel. "But what about you?" asked Skye. "I need to try and get our mothers secret out into the world tomorrow on stage. Also, I need to keep your absence unnoticed" said Hazel. Skye thought for a second. "I don't know sis. I can't just leave you" said Skye. Don't worry about me. What matters is you getting out of this hell hole. I would kill myself if mother murdered you for any fricked up reason" said Hazel. Hazel motioned Skye closer. "Ok, here is the plan" whispered Hazel.

After thirty minutes of whispered planning, the door handle was unlocking. "Skye, you ready?" asked Hazel putting on glider she made from the shower curtain. Skye nodded as she got to the open window. Then, the door opened as Skye back flipped out the window, and glided down. She landed perfectly on all four legs on the sidewalk, and ran to the wall of the hotel. "You little bitch! It's a bad thing you left your sister!" screamed Julie. First there was silence… then there was screaming… last, there was Hazel collapsed on the sidewalk, in front of Skye, not moving, with a hole in her chest. "*SCREAM!*" went Skye. Skye ran to Hazel. "Hazel?!" panicked Skye. "Skye. That bitch stabbed me. I don't think I'm going to make it" said Hazel in a weak tone.

"What? No! You can't die. Please don't die sister" said Skye bring tears.  
"Skye, you have to go. Please get rid of that terrible excuse for a mother. And when you do, I want you to fly. I want you to fly through these obstacles of life and fallow your dreams. I want you to grow up in a happy life helping others and doing the things you love, because you deserve it Skye. I know you do. Oh, and I want you to take this" said Hazel. Skye took her stuffed mouse toy, Mr. Squeakums, sniffed and started crying. Then Hazel was gone. "Skye, I'd like you meet my flying friend" said Julie. Julie made a bird call, and an eagle came to the window. Julie commanded the eagle, and it came straight towards Skye.

Skye bolted down an alleyway, away from the eagle. She jumped over, slid under, and dodge away from objects. Then, she used her acrobatic skills to quickly climb a ladder to the top of a building roof. She quite far away from the eagle, so she tried looking for a place to hide, till she found a covered nest of bunnies. "Hey little guys. Um, would you be so kind to hide me in your, nest away from an eagle trying g to kill me?!" asked Skye frantically. The bunnies nodded and made room for Skye, as she scooched in. The eagle came flying over, so Skye stayed perfectly still and silent. After the eagle soared around for ten minutes, it flew away. "Thanks bunnies" said Skye. Skye made her way on the rooves, till she found the police station. There was no way down, when Skye remembered her glider. "*Whew*, ok, I can do this" Skye said to herself. She stepped back from the edge, preparing to take off, when the sound of an eagle cawing was heard down the street. Skye immediately ran and jumped. Skye was flying. She landed at the door, ran inside, and slammed the door on the face of the incoming eagle, knocking it out making it collapse on the ground.

A week later, Skye had told the police about Julie, the eagle, and the murdering of her dear sister and owner Sylvia Fester. Julie was taken to a high guarded prison, the eagle was put down for its unnatural killing behavior, and Hazel and Sylvia were given a proper funeral. At the funeral, Ace Soarington was a special guest invited by Skye. "I am so sorry for your loss, but it's best we move on. We don't want this to change us in a bad way, or stop us from achieving our goals and dreams" said Ace to Skye. Skye nodded in agreement. "Hey you said you wanted to be a pro flyer like me, right? I know how you can put those unique skills into to some good use of your own, and I think you will like it? Come with me to my house. There is someone I think you should meet? said Ace. Later they were at Ace's house. Already parked in the drive way was an ATV. Skye walked inside to see a boy and German Shepard. "Hello Skye. Ace has told me about you, and I have been researching your story for the past week. My name is Ryder, and this is Chase… Chase?" said Ryder looking at Chase. Chase and Skye felt like they were frozen in space right when Skye came in and they saw each other. Both were in a deep stare between each other and couldn't focus on anything else. "Whoa. Why am I feeling this way? Is it because of her? Her eyes make me feel so… comfortable… and… warm" Chase thought to himself. "Wow. Who is this pup who is making my heart race? It's beating so fast. I can't move away from his gorgeous eyes that make me feel so… safe… and… peaceful" Skye thought to herself. "Chase!" hollered Ryder. Skye and Chase shook their heads and were back to reality. "Oh, sorry Ryder, I lost my focus" said Chase apologetically. "As I was saying. We Would like for you to come with us and be a part in an elite force of pups, like Chase here, with the job that requires the skills and abilities you possess?" asked Ryder. Skye was screaming internally. "I get to stay with him? Is this a dream come true?" Skye thought to herself. "Yes, I will totally join. But am I big enough? I mean, what if there is a task I can't pull off?" Skye said back flipping excitedly, then looking worried. "This is incredible. She is so skilled, so excited, so… beautiful" Chase thought to himself.

"Skye. Welcome to the PAW Patrol. Our air/rescue pup. And Skye, in the PAW Patrol… No Job is too Big, No Pup is too Small!"

 **Well, that was chapter 5/last chapter. I hope you liked this story, and are also liking this series?** **Please review if you want me to finish PAW Patrol, or go back and forth between Pokémon and PAW Patrol!** **Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


End file.
